vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaname Kuran (Kagaruki)
'Kaname Kuran '(玖蘭枢, Kuran Kaname), is a major recurring character in Vampire Knight: Crimson Awakenings. ''Before his 'death', Kaname was the King of the Vampire Society and Pureblood Ancestor of the Kuran Family: in which he was formerly the head of. Appearance As a Pureblood and an Ancestor at that, Kaname was considered to be a creature of outwardly appearance that separated him even from other Purebloods. Many described Kaname as having such an ethereal beauty that it was nearly impossible to find anyone who could compare to him. Despite his ancient age, rumored to be over 10,000 years old, Kaname had the physical appearance of a young man in his late teens to early twenties. Kaname's facial features consist of sharply shaped face that ends in a very sharp pointed chin - which gives him the face shape of an elongated oval. Within the confounds of his face, Kaname had slightly narrowed eyes which were framed by thick, charcoal black lashes that were said to be elegantly long and would brush lightly against his well-formed cheekbones. Set above his eyes, Kaname had thinly shaped and perfectly arched eyebrows that were colored a dark brown. In between his perfectly spaced eyes, Kaname had a long nose that ended in an almost hook fashion which was set in the middle of his face; making it one of his most prominent features. In terms of his mouth, Kaname had thin lips which were often pressed together in a frown that came him a very displeased look: however, when his lips were tilted upward he had a very gentle smile that could bring a lovely shine to even the darkest of places. Seemingly common with the vampire species, Kaname had a very lean body figure and was very tall, borderline nearly 6'2, which often gave him more of an intimidating figure. Something very noticeable about of the former king, was that Kaname had very long limbs (arms and legs), with his arms ending with gracefully long fingers; that hinted at the possibility of having played a great deal of piano in his lifetime. Kaname had dark chocolate brown hair that rested just above his shoulders, and had been allowed to grow out to his collar. He had long strands of hair that flowed down to cover his forehead. Incredibly common of the Kuran family, Kaname possessed lovely brown eyes that were mixed with red to give it a very beautiful color: many said since his face revealed no emotions, that his eyes were where one would need to look to get any impression of what he was thinking and/or feeling. Personality Due to his ancient age, Kaname had great control over his emotions and was frequently described as being having a very cool, calm, and collected persona - often giving him an emotionless facade. Because of his elegant attitude, Kaname is often said to be the embodiment of what a Pureblood should be: authoritative, while not expressing arrogance, calm, while not showing to many emotions, reserved, but not shut off, and completely in control of their emotions; no matter the cost. Despite the previous traits listed above, Kaname is not exempt from feeling negative emotions; such as his jealousy when it came to the amount of attention that Yuki Kuran would often direct to Zero Kiryu. In a way like Rido Kuran, Kaname was a manipulative man who treated his 'friends' and acquaintances as mere pawns on a chessboard and only cared about protecting Yuki; whom didn't even need the amount of protection he forced upon her. He was also very controlling of Yuki during the course of their marriage, often keeping her in the manor and away from leaving; as a means of keeping her safe, or as he would say. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Yuki. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Yuki up and keep her to himself, but alternatively to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Yuki's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Yuki's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. In the Vampire Knight Fanbook, his personality section says he is capable of using cold-blooded measures to protect Yuki, who is more important to him than anyone else. He is very determined to have Yuki live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but also because he doesn't want to experience the same heartbreak as he did the past, when the Hooded Woman sacrificed herself in his place. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Kaname has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Takuma Ichijo and Akatsuki Kain. At times when he is with other vampires, he acts particularly cold and domineering, though he usually seems to treat them with detached politeness. When it comes to his children, Kaname is very protective of them and frequently tries to understand their feelings towards situations that he is either involved in and or has mixed emotions that differ from his children. However, it seems that when it comes to the children he had with Shizuka Hio - Akiko, Arata, Atsuko, and Ayano Kuran-Hio - his emotions seemed to be almost indifferent to them and it appears that due to the relationship with their mother, that he does not appear to hold any true feelings of paternal love for them. It is said by Yuki Kuran and Ruka Souen that Kaname shows little to no feelings towards the children, and that the only time he wants to spend time with them is when he requires their assistance in matters. For example, he invited Akiko to come with him to a meeting with the reestablished Council of Elders in hopes of arranging a marriage contract between his son and Emiko Wakaba - the illegitimate daughter of Rido Kuran - the Pureblood head of the Kuran Family - and Sayori Wakaba: the Level D Vampire created by Rido. Through his meddling affairs, Kaname had managed to bring an arranged marriage between Akiko and Emiko - much to the chagrin of their mothers. It is through this that many have deemed that Kaname very manipulative and a man who uses his powers of a Pureblood as well as the Head of the Vampire Society, to get much of what he desires from the people who he considers 'pawns'. History Kaname Kuran was born ten thousand years prior to the beginning of Vampire Knight. Category:Kagaruki